Le souffle court
by melemonor
Summary: une série de meurtres se déroule dans le comté de King dans l'état de Washington...
1. Chapter 1

**Quantico :**** 8:23 pm**

Enfin rentrée, ils étaient tous silencieux. Cette affaire les avait tous touchés même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Chaque dossier était difficiles mais lorsque ces psychopathes, qu'ils côtoient tous les jours, s'en prennent aux enfants, les profilers ont du mal à gérer leurs émotions.

Chacun d'entre eux ont une façon différente d'évacuer ce trop plein de stress accumulé depuis ces derniers jours.

Le Docteur Spencer Reid projeta de finir sa soirée à relire quelques uns de ses vieux bouquins favoris et Rossi et Seaver optèrent pour quelques parties de jeu vidéo ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement en lâchant un rapide « bonne nuit ».

****Prentiss :**** Courrez plus vite au cas où une autre affaire ne vous rattrape ! Lança Emily avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

L'analyste Pénéloppe Garcia arriva sur ce fait.

****Garcia :**** Tiens jolie brune il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voie douce et mélodieuse, plaisanta t-elle.

****Morgan :**** Mes beautés je vous offre un verre ce soir ?

****Garcia :**** Oh désolée mon chou, pas ce soir, Kévin m'attend, bonne soirée et pas de bêtises les enfants !

****Morgan, en regardant derrière Prentiss :**** On lui propose de venir ?

****Prentiss :**** quand il aura fini sa paperasse il pensera qu'à une chose c'est aller voire son fils ! Et ça se comprend vu ces derniers jours...

****Morgan :**** Tu as raison, aller go, c'est parti pour une nuit de folie !

****Prentiss :**** Je crois que tu me surestime ! Répondit-elle en rigolant.

**Quelque part dans l'état de Washington :**** 9:05 pm**

Deux jeunes se promenaient, l'homme était très grand, assez robuste, brun aux yeux vert. Quand à la jeune fille, elle était plutôt du genre pom-pom girl tout droit sortie des séries télévisées, de taille moyenne châtain aux yeux bleus.

Ils étaient dans un grand parc avec, à son centre, un large étang. Cette région était très réputée pour y accueillir que la pluie, et pourtant en ce début juin, les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée arrivaient à percer l'épaisse couche de nuage pour se refléter sur l'étendue d'eau.

**Homme :** Je suis content que tu sois là...

**Femme :** Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire Thomas, pour me faire venir à une heure pareil dans ce parc ?

**Thomas :** Il faut qu'on parle Lola tu crois pas ?

**Lola :** Moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

**Thomas :** Attends ! Ne part pas... Je te demande juste de m'écouter quelques minutes s'il te plait !

**Lola :** …

**Thomas :** Écoute, je sais que j'ai fait l'imbécile ces derniers temps. J'ai pris conscience que je t'étouffait trop, que j'étais trop jaloux. Je veux faire des efforts, Lola, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je t'en prie dis quelque chose... Lola !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules mais elle resta figée. Quand il vit la raison de son comportement il la secoua.

**Thomas :** Ne reste pas là ! Vas plus loin j'appelle la police !


	2. Chapter 2

**Quantico :**** 3:36 pm**

Tard dans la nuit, un homme avait le sommeil très agité, il se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait quelques temps ses cauchemars persistait, son téléphone se mis à sonner.

****Homme :**** Agent Hotchner... Ok JJ prévient les autres, salle de conférence dans 1 heure, à tout de suite.

Hotch raccrocha avec le pressentiment que cette affaire ne sera pas comme les autres, cette intuition inexpliquée qui nous donne la sensation que les choses vont mal tourner.

Un peu plus loin, à la sortie d'un bar deux personnes chamaillèrent en attendant leur taxi respectif.

****Prentiss :**** Aller arrête Derek ! J'ai gagné ne sois pas de mauvaise foie et admet le !

****Morgan :**** Bon ok mais comment tu fais pour avoir un foie aussi endurent? C'est dingue j'ai jamais vu ça chez une femme. T'as passé toute ton adolescence à boire?

****Prentiss (en rigolant)******:** il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores sur moi Derek ! ****(en répondant au téléphone)**** Prentiss... Quoi déjà ? Ok je le préviens... merci, à tout de suite.

****Morgan :**** Que se passe t-il ?

****Prentiss :**** J'espère que dans les 20 minutes de trajet pour aller au bureau tu auras le temps de dessoûler, on a une autre affaire !

****Morgan :**** Déjà ? Un jour peut être on aura une vie normale..

**Salle des conférences de la BAU :**** 4:30**

Lorsque Prentiss arriva dans les bureaux, elle espéra ne pas être trop en retard. Elle avait finalement fait un détour chez elle pour prendre une rapide douche et se changer, ensuite elle avait pris sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail. Elle manquait de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, bien trop, et pourtant, elle était détendue, cette soirée lui avait fait énormément de bien, il lui fallait juste un bon café bien noir. En se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, elle s'arrêta donc quelques secondes dans la petite cuisine aménagée, juste le temps de prendre une tasse et de se verser de ce liquide déjà près et chaud. « Surement JJ » pensa t-elle. Elle avait souvent ce genre d'attention, préparer le café au moment où ils en avaient tous le plus besoin, ou encore commander des choses à manger lorsqu'eux même ne pensaient même plus à se nourrir lors des enquêtes difficiles.

Elle arriva dans la salle de conférence, il ne manquait plus que JJ et Morgan. Elle lâcha un rapide bonjour et alla s'assoir à côté de son superviseur.

****Garcia :**** Morgan est en retard ? Il ne l'est jamais pourtant... est-ce toi jolie demoiselle qui l'aurais épuisé ? Attention Emily je suis très jalouse et possessive, mais si en plus tu me caches des choses crois moi ce sera bien pire... ****(avec un faux air menaçant).****

JJ arriva à ce moment ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

****JJ :**** Hier dans la soirée... Morgan n'est toujours pas là ?

****Prentiss :**** Il doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre... A tiens le voilà !

Morgan alla directement s'assoir à côté de Prentiss en lâchant un rapide « désolé » à peine audible.

**JJ :** Donc comme j'étais en train de le dire tout à l'heure, les autorités du comté de King,dans l'état de Washington réclament notre aide, selon eux un tueur en série cours dans leur région.

**Reid :** Statistiquement, dans l'état de Washington,la densité de population est de 34,20 hab./km² ce qui est très peu comparé à la Californie qui reste l'état le plus dense des États Unis avec 8385 hab./km², donc si on calcule la probabilité...

**Morgan :** Stop stop stop le génie, on va laisser les statistiques et les probabilités de côté pour l'instant si tu veux bien.

**Prentiss (tout bas à Morgan)****:** Derek Morgan aurait-il la gueule de bois ?

Morgan se retourna pour répliquer mais Hotch fut le plus rapide.

**Hotch** **(en les regardant sévèrement) :** Continues JJ.

**Rossi :** Combien de victimes ?

**JJ :** Deux jeunes ont trouvé un corps dans les alentour de 9 heures hier soir. (en leur distribuant les dossier). D'après le rapport de l'autopsie préliminaire, la victime serait une femme de 35-40 ans brune, on en sait pas plus, le légiste à fait des radios dentaires pour les envoyer à l'identification.

**Seaver :** pourquoi les radios dentaire ? Comme disait Reid la population est faible, pourquoi ne pas comparer avec les personnes disparues ?

**JJ :** Le tueur lui aurait extrait plusieurs parties du corps, dont les joues.

Ils regardèrent les photos du légiste, dégoutés.

**Reid :** pourquoi parler de tueur en série ? D'autres victimes ?

**JJ :** oui 5 autres potentielles et les recherches se poursuivent.

**Prentiss :** Ou les corps ont été trouvés ?

**JJ :** Dans un parc, de la ville de Renton au Sud-Est de Seattle. Les autres victimes sont aussi des femmes, mais ils en savent pas plus.

**Hotch :**Il faut qu'ils donnent priorité à ces identifications sans elles on ne peut pas établir la victimologie essentielle pour le profil. Bien, on se retrouve dans 1 heure à l'aéroport et Morgan si tu es encore en retard on ne t'attendra pas.

Ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté préparer leurs affaires, Hotch les regarda partir en espérant vraiment que cet étrange pressentiment disparaisse.

**Quelque part au milieu des États Unis :**** 6:41 am**

_Emily Prentiss: « On peut tous trouver l'espoir même dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit pour cela de se souvenir de rallumer la lumière »._

Ils étaient tous en train de relire le dossier afin qu'aucuns petits détails ne puisse leur échapper avant de mettre en commun leurs idée respectives.

Hotch et Rossi étaient assis à côté, face à eux se trouvait Prentiss près du hublot, Morgan était appuyé contre un meuble de l'avion et Reid et Seaver étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps JJ était au téléphone. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et pris place à côté de Prentiss.

**JJ:** J'ai du nouveau, la victime trouvée par les deux jeunes s'appelait Rachel Taylor d'après le légiste elle serait décédée 12 heures avant qu'elle soit retrouvée, quand aux cinq autres elles s'appelaient Monica Howard, Sandy Power, Amélia Sherman, Lolita Jelkins et Noémy Croford. Les six victimes étaient de race blanche, brunes, la quarantaine environ, pour celles-ci le légiste n'a toujours pas estimé l'heure de la mort.

**Reid :** Ou vivaient-elles ?

**JJ :** Elles vivaient toutes un peu partout dans le comté.

**Hotch :** On va se séparer, Prentiss et moi on ira voire les familles, quant à vous, vous irez directement à Renton. Reid tu t'occupes du profil géographique, Seaver tu resteras avec lui et tu épluches toute la vie des victimes, Rossi et Morgan vous vous rendraient dans le parc où ils ont trouvé les victimes. On vous rejoint après.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renton :**** 2:03 pm**

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le gros 4x4 chevrolet pour se rendre chez les familles des six premières victimes. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, un silence pesant. Emily se demanda comment elle pouvait le rompre mais finalement elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Elle avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, les relations avec son patron étaient de plus en plus distantes. Elle chercha une explication à son comportement mais de toutes qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle n'en trouva aucune à peu près plausible. Puis, ne le voyant pas venir, le sommeil tant accumulé de ces derniers jours la gagna elle s'assoupit la tête posée contre la fenêtre.

Hotch avait décidé de rendre visite en premier lieu à la famille de la dernière victime, Rachel, celle-ci habitant le plus loin de Renton. Elle était mariée et avait une petite fille de deux ans. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette entrevue. Annoncer à quelqu'un la perte d'un être cher était l'une des choses les plus dure dans ce métier. Il tourna la tête et vit Emily endormie, il sourit et préféra ne pas la réveiller ayant remarqué la petite mine qu'elle avait ces derniers jours.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, il décida de s'arrêter dans un fast-food puisqu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leur départ de Quantico. Il se gara et entreprit de réveiller Emily.

****Hotch :**** Prentiss ? … Prentiss ? … **_**(en posant sa main sur son épaule)**_** Emily réveilles toi.

Emily ouvrit les yeux un peu perdue.

****Prentiss :**** On est ou ?

****Hotch :**** Je me suis arrêté pour qu'on prenne quelque chose à manger.

****Prentiss :**** Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

****Hotch :**** Une bonne heure environ.

****Prentiss :**** Vous auriez dû me réveiller plus tôt !

****Hotch :**** Tu avais l'air fatigué.

Il sortit de la voiture ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, c'était son habitude ces temps-ci, partir avant que la conversation ne soit finie, c'était assez frustrant. Il fit son apparition à sa vitre, elle la baissa.

****Hotch ******_**(en fronçant les sourcils)**_****** :**** Tu ne viens pas manger ?

**P******rentiss :**** Je n'ai pas faim, mais allez y je vous attends.

****Hotch :**** Tu dois manger, c'est un ordre.

Il ouvrit sa portière pour qu'elle l'accompagne, elle le regarda surprise.

****Hotch :**** Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Ils partirent donc manger, Emily commanda une salade sous l'œil sévère de Hotch, elle lâcha un « ce n'est pas négociable » en lui souriant. Quant à lui il prit un hotdog avec un léger sourire aux lèvres face à la rétorque de son agent. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent le portable de Hotch sonna.

****Hotch :**** Oui JJ tu es sur haut-parleur on t'écoute.

****JJ :****__C'était pour vous prévenir que le légiste aura terminer les autopsie d'ici 5 ou 6 heures.__

****Hotch :**** Ok on ira quand on rentrera, ou en sont les autres ?

****JJ :****_ Seaver avance à grand pas dans la victimologie, elle aura fini quand vous rentrerez, Reid n'arrive pas vraiment à établir un profil géographique, il est insupportable _****(en rigolant légèrement)****_et je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles de Rossi et Morgan._

****Hotch :**** Ok, toi éloigne la presse le plus possible, vu le nombre de victimes, il faut être très prudents. On vous tient au courant pour les familles.

**J******J :****_ D'accord bon courage. _

Il raccrocha et ils finirent rapidement de manger pour prendre la route afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Ils finirent la visite de la dernière famille vers 18h le soir, ils avaient été plutôt efficaces, il ne manquait plus qu'à aller voire le médecin légiste.Ils pourraient alors faire leur rapport au reste de l'équipe.

Bureau du légiste :

****Hotch ******:** Bonjour docteur, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner et voici l'agent Emily Prentiss du FBI.

****Dr ******:** Ah oui on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, donc, j'ai plus de résultats pour la dernière victime, Rachel Taylor, les autres étant dans un état de décomposition beaucoup plus avancé. Le meurtrier lui aurait extrait plusieurs parties du corps, post-mortem, le cœur tout d'abord, ensuite les reins, le foie et les joues.

****Prentiss :**** La cause du décès ?

****Dr :**** J'y viens. Au début, voyez-vous, je pensais que les marques de son coup étaient dues à une strangulation, mais apparemment non, ces marques ressemblent plus à des brulures.

****Hotch :**** Comment lui aurait-il fait ça ?

****Dr :**** Je ne sais pas exactement, sans le cœur je ne peux faire que des suppositions. Après l'analyse de son cerveau, il se pourrait qu'elle est subit des chocs électriques à plusieurs reprise.

****Hotch :**** Et ce serait la cause de la mort ?

****Dr :**** Comme je vous le disais, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

****Prentiss :**** Et les autres victimes ?

****Dr ******:** Je situe le décès de Monica Howard il y a quatre jours environ, celui de Sandy Power il y a sept jours, d'Amélia Sherman il y a quinze jours, de Lolita Jelkins il y a trente jours et Noémy Croford serais morte il y a deux mois. D'après l'état de décomposition des deux dernières, je n'ai rien pu en tirer de concluant mais pour les trois autres, j'ai observé le même processus que Rachel Taylor, les mêmes organes en moins et les marques sur leur coup.

****Hotch :**** Autre chose ?

****Dr :**** Je vous ferais part de mon rapport détaillé. J'attends encore les analyses de sang de Rachel Taylor.

****Prentiss :****Merci docteur, au revoir.

Poste de police de Renton:

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au poste de police, ils furent interceptés par JJ accompagnée d'un homme, la cinquantaine, en uniforme.

****JJ :**** Shérif Bolow, je vous présente les agents Hotchner et Prentiss, ils viennent d'aller voire les familles des victimes et le médecin légiste.

**Shérif :** Bonsoir, même dans de pareilles circonstances je vous souhaite la bienvenue, merci de vous être déplacés.

****Hotch :**** De rien c'est notre travail.

****JJ :**** On attendait plus que vous. Les autres sont réunis dans la salle qui se trouve au fond à droite.

****Prentiss :**** Merci JJ.

****Hotch ******_**(s'adressant à Morgan et Rossi)**_****** :**** Qu'avez vous trouvé?

**Morgan :** L'ensemble des victimes ont été trouvées au sud du Parc régional des Cascades, à trois kilomètres au Nord de Renton.

**Rossi :** Les dépouilles des victimes étaient très proches entre elles. On a trouvé un collier appartenant à l'avant dernière victime, Monica Howard.

**Morgan :** On a aussi interrogé le couple qui a découvert le corps, la jeune fille était encore sous le choc, le garçon nous a dit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier ce soir là, tout était calme et ils n'ont senti aucune présence. Sinon rien d'autre et vous ?

**Prentiss :** Toutes les familles des victimes ont le même discourt, les victimes étaient toutes parties pour affaire autour de Renton, elles étaient toutes un peu en conflit avec leur famille, leurs proches on reçu un mail leur disant qu'elles en auront pour plus longtemps que prévu, qu'elles étaient débordées et qu'elles appelleraient quand elles pourraient rentrer. Seulement des familles des deux première victimes ont signalé leur disparition mais les enquêteurs ont très vite bouclé l'affaire.

**Reid :** Le tueur est très organisé, il ne veut pas attirer de soupçons tout de suite...

Hotch leur répéta les conclusions du légiste.

**Morgan :** Les brulures à leur coup peuvent être causées par une électrocution ?

**Hotch :** C'est possible le médecin ne peut pas le confirmer pour l'instant.

**Rossi :** Si c'est le cas, notre tueur est quelqu'un de physiquement limité, soit une femme soit un homme avec un handicap physique, il a besoin de contrôler ses victimes et c'est ainsi qu'il le fait.

**Seaver :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit une femme, une femme n'aurait pas fait une telle boucherie, ça colle pas.

**Prentiss :** je suis d'accord avec toi, mais une femme ne se laisse pas kidnapper sans se défendre. S'il est physiquement handicapé, il y aurait de trop gros risques pour la neutraliser, elle aurait plus de chances de s'enfuir.

**Reid :** Des traces de sédatifs dans le sang ?

**Hotch :** Pas d'après le légiste. Mais il existe maintenant des sédatifs qui ne reste que très peu dans le sang.

**Prentiss :** Un complice ?

**Rossi :** Ça collerait mieux en effet... Un homme qui serait sous l'influence totale du « meneur », quelqu'un de très simple, qui se fond dans la masse.

**Hotch :** Seaver la victimologie ?

**Seaver :** Toutes les victimes occupaient des postes importants sur l'échelle sociale, une médecin, une avocate, une juge, une directrice de banque, une gestionnaire en marketing, une négociatrice de contrats commerciaux pour un grand groupe. Toutes ces professions nécessitent des déplacements réguliers. Quand au reste, Garcia va étudier leur ordinateur, elle devrait les recevoir demain dans la matinée.

**Morgan :** Il a surement sa prochaine victime. Les meurtres sont de moins en moins espacés. Le profil géographique ça donne quoi ?

**Reid :** Je n'ai pas encore vu de constante. Toutes les victimes habitaient dans des lieux différents. Sa zone de confort je peux juste la située dans un rayon de 50 km.

**JJ :** Quand à la presse je ne pourrais pas l'éloigner indéfiniment.

**Hotch :** On fera une conférence demain si on a établit le profil, très bien, il est tard, on reprend demain à 7h. Rentrez à l'auberge.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Hotch se réveilla encore en sursaut. Ce cauchemar lui paraissait si réel qu'il dû se lever se passer le visage sous l'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait l'impression de louper quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important. Il était 3h du matin, il savait qu'il ne réussirait plus à dormir donc il s'habilla et alla réétudier le dossier encore une fois dans le salon de l'auberge.

Arrivé au salon,

**Hotch :** Tu ne dors pas ?

**Prentiss :** Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

**Hotch (en souriant légèrement) ****:** Ces temps-ci tu éludes beaucoup mes questions.

**Prentiss :** Cauchemars ?

**Hotch **_**(en souriant franchement) **_**:** D'accord je capitule._**(constatant le dossier de l'enquête sur ses genoux)**_, tu as trouver du nouveau ?

**Prentiss (n'étant pas très habituée de le voire sourire était un peu perdue)**** : **… Pardon ?

**Hotch :** Le dossier.

**Prentiss :** Ah non pas vraiment en fait, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose nous échappe.

**Hotch (songeur)**** :** Je suis bien d'accord.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et pris les dossiers des différentes victimes.

**Prentiss :** Je vais préparer du café, vous en voulez ?

**Hotch :** Oui merci.

**Prentiss (en arrivant avec les deux tasses)**** :** Si le tueur est handicapé, il ne doit surement pas travailler, cette région est déjà beaucoup touchée par le chômage, il perçoit juste les indemnités. Il faut une maison à l'écart de la ville pour séquestrer et tuer des femmes.

**Hotch :** Ce n'est pas assez pour subvenir à ses besoins, son protégé doit travailler, un travail qui nécessite des déplacements autour de Renton.

**Prentiss (prenant son téléphone)**** :** Je vais appeler Garcia, voire s'il y a quelqu'un qui correspond, qui a fait les mêmes déplacements pour son emploi que les lieux où habitaient les victimes.

**Hotch :** Emily, tu ne crois pas que Garcia a le droit de dormir à cette heure là ?

**Prentiss :** Euh, oui surement.

**Hotch :** Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air fatigué, tu as encore deux bonnes heures avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

**Prentiss (la tête dans le dossier)****:** J'ai pas sommeil.

Elle croisa son œil sévère, elle sourit et rajouta.

**Prentiss :** Vous aussi vous devriez, vous êtes de plus en plus irritable ces temps-ci.

Elle se replongea immédiatement dans les dossiers sans rien dire de plus. Hotch leva les sourcils d'étonnement, Emily Prentiss n'était pas vraiment du genre à être aussi directe lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire remarquer son humeur massacrante, c'était Rossi qui s'y collait à force d'entendre les plaintes des autres profilers. Au bout d'une demie heure il souriait en remarquant que Prentiss c'était finalement endormie. Il s'approcha et la couvrit d'une fine couverture qu'il prit au bout du canapé.

Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour essayer de se détendre un peu avant que ce ne soit l'heure de reprendre le travail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poste de police de Renton :**** 7:00 am**

Tous les profilers étaient installés autour de la table de la salle des conférences, deux grands tableaux leur faisaient face, avec les photos de l'ensemble des victimes.

**Hotch :** JJ préviens les journalistes, organises une conférence de presse en début d'après midi, Prentiss et Morgan t'accompagneront. On diffusera le profil en fin de matinée.

**JJ :** Très bien.

Elle sortit prendre contact avec la presse, un téléphone sonna.

**Prentiss :** Yep Garcia tu es sur haut parleur.

**Garcia :** Salut mes agneaux ! Vous savez que je me sentais seule sans vos appels ?

**Prentiss :** Tu peux faire une recherche ?

**Garcia :** Pour toi ma belle tout ce que tu veux !

**Prentiss :** Le protégé du tueur a surement un emploi qui nécessite des déplacements, je voudrais...

**Garcia :** Que je croise avec les lieux où vivaient les victimes... Juste quelques secon... Ça y est ! Aille aille aille, ça fait vraiment trop de personne ma bichette, des précisions ?

**Hotch :** Pas pour l'instant, on te rappelle, en attendant continues à rechercher des points communs entre les victimes. A plus tard.

**Garcia :** Emily ?

**Prentiss :** Oui ?

**Garcia :** Appelles moi tout à l'heure, salut mes poussins pas de bêtises !

**Morgan :** Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?

Emily haussa les épaules. JJ arriva sur ce fait.

**JJ :** La conférence aura lieu à 14h.

**Hotch :** Très bien, on est près pour le profil.

**JJ :** Tout le monde est déjà réunit.

**Hotch **: Ok, on y va.

Arrivés dans le hall JJ fit les présentations.

**JJ :** Bonjour à tous, voici les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Seaver et le docteur Reid. Nous sommes là pour vous donner un profil, c'est à dire pour vous décrire le type d'homme que vous devez rechercher.

**Rossi :** Nous savons déjà que nous avons à faire à deux hommes.

**Seaver :** L'un d'entre eux est handicapé physiquement, c'est le meneur.

**Hotch :** L'autre, le protégé, est complètement dans l'ombre du meneur, nous pensons qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte du bien et du mal, pour lui ce qu'il fait est tout à fait normal et banal.

**Prentiss :** Il a été éduqué comme cela, ce sont surement un père et un fils ou deux frères.

**Morgan :** Le meneur ne se laissera pas prendre facilement, il essaiera d'emporter le plus de vies avec lui .

**Reid :** Le protégé, lui, ne pense pas faire quelque chose de mal donc il niera tout en bloc.

**JJ :** Il a un travail qui nécessite des déplacements.

**Rossi :** il est plutôt timide réservé, et évite tout contacts visuels.

**Prentiss :** Quand au meneur, il est confiné chez lui, pendant l'absence de son protégé, il doit commander sa nourriture, tout ce dont il a besoin.

**Seaver :** Il faut orienter les recherches la dessus.

**Hotch :** Merci pour votre écoute, on se tient à votre disposition pour plus de renseignements.

En attendant la conférence de presse, les profilers poursuivirent leurs recherches sans grands résultats. Morgan se leva et enfila sa veste.

**Morgan :** Je vais faire une course j'arrive.

Tout le monde leva la tête de ses recherches, Hotch allait faire une remarque mais il était déjà parti.

**Prentiss **_**(en répondant au téléphone) **_**:** Tu es sur haut-parleur, tu as du nouveau ?

**Garcia :** Non rien pour le moment, en fait c'est à toi que je veux parler... En privé s'il te plait.

**Prentiss :** D'accord, attends deux minutes, je sors.

**Hotch **_**(sévèrement) **_**:** Je crois qu'ils perdent peu à peu le sens des priorités.

**Rossi :** Comprends les un peu, on sort à peine d'une enquête où huit enfants ont été torturés et tués, qu'il faut enchainer sur une autre où un psychopathe s'acharne sur des jeunes femmes, sans même une nuit de sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Morgan arriva comme une fleur avec trois grandes pizzas, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Morgan :** Je me suis dis qu'on serait surement plus efficaces le ventre plein.

Tout le monde souri.

**Morgan :** Ou est Prentiss ?

**Reid :** Au téléphone avec Garcia.

**Seaver :** Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si urgent à lui dire.

_Pendant ce temps là dans le couloir :_

**Prentiss :** Alors je t'écoute ?

**Garcia :** Avant toute chose, ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait...

**Prentiss :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Garcia :** C'est juste que, tu sais quand vous partez je suis toujours là à espérer que vous rentriez tous vivants...

**Prentiss :** Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire Pénélope, Hotch va me tuer si je rapplique pas vite fait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en salle des conférences, elles les vit tous en train de se goinfrer de pizzas. Elle aurait voulu en sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle s'installa et se plongea une fois encore dans la lecture du dossier.

**Morgan :** On t'a laissé une part.

**Prentiss :** Merci _**(tout en sachant qu'elle n'y touchera pas).**_

**Morgan :** Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait Garcia ?

**Prentiss :** Rien.

**Hotch :** Y a un problème ?

**Prentiss :** Non aucuns.

**Reid :** Tu es sure ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

**Prentiss **_**(en levant enfin les yeux vers eux) :**_ Aurais-je le droit d'avoir un semblant de vie privée ?

Personne ne répondit, se disant que cela ne devait vraiment pas être le moment pour les confidences.

**JJ :** Il va falloir y aller la conférence de presse commence dans 30 minutes.

Morgan et Prentiss la suivirent.

**Seaver :** Attends Emily, tu ne veux pas de ta part de pizza ?

**Prentiss :** Non merci, vas y prends la.

Hotch la regarda partir avec inquiétude.

**Rossi **_**(en se penchant vers lui, tout bas)**_** :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, c'est une grande fille.

**Hotch **_**(fixant toujours la porte, pensif)**_** :** Oui je sais...

JJ s'installa sur son habituel estrade, et derrière su pupitre, Morgan et Prentiss juste derrière elle. Elle commença son discourt, décrivant, de la même manière que pendant l'annonce du profil, les deux tueurs.

**JJ **_**(avec son air grave)**_** :** Et c'est ainsi que nous vous demandons d'être très vigilants, ces deux hommes sont des menaces à ne pas prendre à la légère. Merci de votre écoute.

Pendant ce temps là, aux bureaux du poste de police de Renton, les autres profilers regardaient la conférence de presse à la télévision. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, JJ, Prentiss et Morgan étaient de retour.

**Hotch :** Agent Hotchner?... Oui… Ou exactement ?... D'accord... Je préviens mon équipe et on arrive.

**Rossi :** Une autre victime?

**Hotch :** Oui, elle s'appelait Mary Roberts, elle avait sa carte d'identité sur elle, elle a été retrouvée dans le même parc mais à environ 5 km des autres.

**Reid :** C'est bizarre, il se donne tant de mal pour empêcher leur identification et il oublie de leur prendre leur carte d'identité ?

**Seaver :** Il commence à commettre des erreurs, mais pourquoi ?

**Rossi :** Je pense que pour lui, nous avons empiété sur son territoire, il se sent oppressé et donc il commet des erreurs.

**Hotch :** Je suis d'accord, la victime est déjà chez le légiste, Morgan, Reid et Rossi vous irez sur la scène de crime, Seaver tu iras avec le shérif chez le légiste, il t'attend, Prentiss et moi on va voir la famille, elle habitait à 15 km d'ici. On se tient au courant.


	5. Chapter 5

Les agents du FBI partirent tous à leur tâche respective.

Scène de crime, Parc régional des Cascades :

Le gros 4x4 noir fut garé à côté des autres voitures de police du comté. Les trois agents sortirent du véhicule et suivirent un policier qui les guida jusqu'à la scène de crime.

**Reid :** Qui a trouvé le corps ?

**Policier :** La jeune femme là bas, Laura Share, elle faisait son jogging.

Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient voir la jeune fille, elle était plutôt jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'un petit short et d'un débardeur, ce qui était assez courageux étant donné les températures très basse du moment. Elle était sous le choc, elle tenait un mouchoir entre ses doigts et regardait, les yeux larmoyants, dans le vide.

**Morgan :** Il faudra qu'on l'interroge.

**Rossi :** L'endroit est beaucoup plus exposé que la dernière fois, il voulait qu'on la trouve.

**Reid :** Tout comme les autres, il l'a déposée post-mortem, pas de traces de lutte, ni de sang aux alentours.

**Morgan :** Je vais interroger Laura Share.

**Reid :** Tiens ! Pour une fois qu'il se dévoue ! _**(regardant vers la jeune fille)**_ Ah je comprends mieux.

**Rossi **_**(le sourire aux lèvres)**_** :** Il ne changera jamais.

**Morgan :** Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis l'agent Derek Morgan du FBI. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

**Laura :** Oui.

**Morgan :** A quelle heure avez-vous trouvé la victime ?

**Laura :** Il devait être vers 13h30, j'ai tout de suite appelé la police.

**Morgan :** C'est bien c'est ce qu'il faut dans ces cas là. Avez-vous entendu ou vu quelque chose pendant votre jogging ?

**Laura :** Non rien tout était calme.

**Morgan :** Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire?

**Laura :** mmmh... il y avait un type bizarre dans son 4x4 rouge quand je suis arrivée, mais il est vite reparti, vous savez les gens d'ici sont tous un peu comme ça.

**Morgan :** Vous n'avez pas relevé les plaques ?

**Laura :** Non je ne pouvais pas me douter que... _**(elle fondit en larme)**_

**Morgan **_**(en posant une main sur son épaule)**_** :** Ça va aller, voici ma carte si vous avez un souci appelez moi.

**Laura **_**(entre deux sanglots)**_** :** Merci beaucoup.

Morgan repartit vers les deux autres agents, il leur répéta la version du témoin.

**Rossi :** Très bien, Morgan, appelles Hotch pour le prévenir, et Garcia pour concentrer ses recherches. On rentre.

Quelque part autour de Renton :

Dans le 4x4, l'ambiance battait son plein, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. L'agent Prentiss était concentrée sur le paysage défilant sous ses yeux et n'avait même pas lâché une parole depuis leur départ.

**Hotch (**_**fixant la route)**_** :** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

**Prentiss :** Rien pourquoi ?

**Hotch :** Tu me la feras pas à moi.

**Prentiss**_** (surprise)**_** :** Faire quoi ?

Hotch se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux.

**Prentiss :** Attendez, jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Pas de profilage entre les membres de l'équipe.

**Hotch :** Je suis ton patron.

**Prentiss :** Vous faites parti de l'équipe non ?

**Hotch :** …

Prentiss se tourna vers la fenêtre sans un mot de plus.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après chez la victime. Son mari vint ouvrir la porte, Hotch fit les présentations.

**Hotch **_**(avec un air grave)**_** :** Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes du FBI, voici l'agent Prentiss et je suis l'agent Hotchner. Nous pouvons entrer quelques instants ?

**Homme :** Oui oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Allez y asseyez vous _**(en leur désignant le sofa)**_.

**Hotch **_**(sombre)**_** :** Votre femme a été retrouvée morte ce matin.

**Homme :** Oh non ! Non ! Non ce n'est pas possible !

**Prentiss :** Nos condoléances.

**Homme :** Mais comment ?

**Prentiss :** Elle a été assassinée, on fait tout notre possible pour retrouver le responsable. Avait-elle des ennemis ?

**Homme :** Non tout le monde l'adorait ! Elle était juste partie à une réunion, elle m'avait envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'il y en aurait pour plus longtemps que prévu et qu'elle m'appellerait lorsqu'elle partirait. Oh mon dieu Marie, on essayait de faire un bébé, je peux pas le croire !

**Hotch :** Quel métier exerçait votre femme ?

**Homme :** Chef de magasin.

**Prentiss :** Nous vous remercions, si vous avez des questions ou des choses qui vous reviennent, appeler nous, tenez voici ma carte.

**Homme :** D'accord, je veux juste qu'on retrouve ce salaud !

Les deux agents repartirent et prirent la route du retour, il était déjà tard et sous l'épais voile de nuage, on pouvait voir le soleil disparaître peu à peu.

**Hotch **_**(répondant au téléphone)**_** :** Oui Morgan, on t'écoute.

Morgan leur fit part de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

**Hotch :** Tu as demandé à Garcia...

**Morgan :** _Oui c'est fait, dès qu'elle a des résultats elle appellera._

**Hotch :** D'accord, bon travail, on part de chez le mari de la victime on vous rejoint dans 20 minutes.

**Morgan :**_ Ok._

Ils continuèrent leur route dans leur habituel silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je tiens à remercier sassie, juliana50, mumuu, janandteresa, bref tout le monde pour vos reviews =) ça fait super plaisir et surtout ça motiv' ;) j'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Il y aura du mouvement dans le prochain chapitre ^^ bonne lecture ...**

Une fois arrivés au poste de police, ils se regroupèrent afin de faire un rapport de leur après midi. Morgan expliqua à Seaver se qu'ils avaient découvert, Hotch leur précisa que le mari de la victime avait le même discourt que les autres familles et que, donc, ils n'avaient rien de nouveaux.

**Seaver :** De même chez le légiste, les mêmes conclusions que les premières victimes.

**Morgan :** On avance pas assez vite, il a surement déjà repéré sa prochaine victime.

**Rossi :** Tu sais très bien qu'on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce que l'on a.

**Reid :** D'après mes calcules, en fonction de la date et l'heure du départ des victimes de chez elles, en fonction aussi du moment où les familles reçoivent les mails, et du moment où elles décèdent, on peut s'apercevoir qu'il les garde un certain nombre de temps, plus ou moins deux jours selon les victimes.

**Hotch :** Il aime prendre son temps. Très bien on reprend demain.

**Morgan :** Qui est partant pour un petit resto ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Hotch à la surprise de tous.

**Morgan **_**(rigolant)**_** :** Je tire ma révérence à celui ou celle_** (avec un petit clin d'œil)**_ qui vous a réappris à vivre Hotch, ça n'a pas du être chose facile._**(tout bas à Prentiss)**_ Notre cher boss, commencerait-il à penser à passer à autre chose?

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur sous les regards intrigués de leurs coéquipiers. Ils partirent tous devant sauf Hotch et Rossi qui finissaient de rassembler leurs affaires.

**Rossi :** Elle a l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire.

**Hotch :** Oui on dirait.

**Rossi :** Elle n'a pas voulu t'en dire plus ?

**Hotch :** Non.

**Rossi :** Qu'a pu lui dire Garcia pour nous la mettre dans une humeur pareille ?

**Hotch :** Je ne sais pas.

**Rossi :** Je suis sure que Morgan acceptera de la cuisiné. Aaron, ça va ? Tu as l'aire pensif ces temps-ci.

**Hotch :** Je m'inquiète c'est tout. J'ai juste l'impression que beaucoup trop de choses m'échappe.

**Rossi :** Est-ce en rapport avec ce « celui ou celle » qui t'as réapprit à vivre ?

**Hotch :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Rossi :** Voyons Aaron, cela fait trop longtemps que je te connais. D'habitude on est obligé de te trainer jusqu'au restaurant pour te faire changer les idées, et aujourd'hui tu viens sans rouspété ! Y a t-il une chose dont tu veux me parler ?

**Hotch :** Non.

**Rossi :** Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même, tu as le droit d'être heureux tu sais. C'est ce que Haley aurait voulu.

**Hotch :** Je peux savoir ou tu veux en venir ?

**Rossi :** Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais toi si. Ton comportement ne ment pas. La question que tu dois te poser c'est quelle personne te fait le plus sourire ces derniers temps ? Je te demande juste d'y penser.

Hotch resta silencieux.

**Rossi :** On devrait y aller, ils vont nous attendre.

Dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse malgré les circonstances.

**Morgan :** Ah enfin vous voilà, on a presque cru que vous alliez vous défiler !

**Rossi **_**(souriant)**_**:** Non, on n'aurait pas osé.

**Reid :** On attend plus qu'Emily, elle est encore au téléphone avec Garcia, et JJ arrive aussi.

**Morgan :** Les femmes adorent se faire désirer, mais moi j'ai faim alors vaut mieux pour elles qu'elles rappliquent vite fait.

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent avec le sourire tout en continuant leur conversation. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de la table elles se turent. JJ s'installa et le sourire de Prentiss s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place entre Morgan et Hotch. Elle avait pensé qu'ils se calmerait, quand Seaver arriva dans l'équipe, mais non ils étaient encore plus protecteurs envers elle, elle trouvait cela oppressant.

Le diner se déroula dans l'ambiance la plus amicale possible. Cela leur faisait tous du bien de se retrouver et de parler de sujets banales.

**Morgan :** Alors Prentiss, tu peux nous faire part de tes cachotteries avec Garcia ? Comment il s'appelle ?

**Prentiss :** Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a pas de cachotteries.

**Morgan :** Aller partage un peu !

**Prentiss :** Non.

**Morgan :** Donc y a quelque chose à partager !

**Prentiss :** Non.

**Morgan :** Tu t'es trahie toute seule !

**Seaver :** Arrête Morgan laisses la tranquille !

**Morgan :** Et toi ? As tu quelque chose à partager ?

**Reid :** Ça y est il est repartit !

**JJ :** Qu'est ce que tu peux être lourd des fois !

**Morgan :** Oh ça va ! J'ose juste demander tout haut ce que tout le monde veut savoir tout bas !

Ils finirent de diner dans le calme. A la sortie, Prentiss se dirigea vers l'auberge.

**Morgan :** Tu ne viens pas prendre un dernier verre avec nous ?

**Prentiss :** Non merci, je suis fatiguée.

**Hotch :** Je te raccompagne.

**Prentiss :** Ça va Hotch je suis une grande fille maintenant.

Hotch la regarda s'éloigner, ce mauvais pressentiment toujours présent en lui.

**Rossi :** Ça va aller !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bar pour finir leur soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle se réveilla lentement avec les doux premiers rayons du soleil, elle essaya de se souvenir de la soirée précédente en vain. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit comme celle la depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé, mis à part quelques vêtements éparpillés dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle sentit un bras l'enlacer, quelques brins de souvenirs lui revint enfin en mémoire, un homme la rattrapant pour la raccompagner, brun aux yeux sombres. Elle sourit, elle était bien. Lorsque le réveil sonna, elle le maudit, elle ne voulait pas bouger juste se rendormir encore un peu...

Il faisait sombre, froid, elle regretta aussitôt d'être tombée dans les bras du sommeil. Elle voulait se réveiller, sentir son parfum, la chaleur de son corps.

Un violent spasme la parcourut, elle sentit tout son corps se déchirer. Elle voulait tellement se réveiller...

Les autres profilers l'attendaient dans le salon de l'auberge, chacun faisait part de ses suppositions sur les raisons de son retard...

Elle se réveilla enfin, elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'homme de sa nuit n'était plus là, tout était flou, elle sombra...

La douleur était insoutenable, constante. Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, ce cauchemar était si réel... Elle essaya de soulever les paupières, elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Elle put distinguer des grands barreaux tout autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, la douleur s'estompa peu à peu, elle récupérait lentement le contrôle de ses membres, elle se mis sur le dos. Son coup la brula, instinctivement elle y porta ses mains, elle tâta l'objet qu'elle portait, c'était un espèce de collier en métal refermé d'un cadenas avec un moniteur électrique, tout lui paraissait plus clair...

_flash back :_

_**Prentiss :** Alors je t'écoute ?_

_**Garcia :** Avant toute chose, ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait..._

_**Prentiss :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_**Garcia :** C'est juste que, tu sais quand vous partez je suis toujours là à espérer que vous rentriez tous vivants..._

_**Prentiss :** Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire Pénélope, Hotch va me tuer si je rapplique pas vite fait._

_**Garcia :** Je veux juste que tu fasses attention c'est tout._

_**Prentiss :** Garcia tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? J'ai déjà Hotch et Morgan sur le dos depuis un bon bout de temps, voir même Rossi._

_**Garcia :** Je sais que c'est pas facile d'être entourée constamment de mâles dominants bourrés de testostérone, mais vous êtes tellement occupés à finir cette enquête le plus vite possible que vous oubliez la victimologie._

_**Prentiss :** C'est à dire ?_

_**Garcia :** Tu ne peux pas nier ta ressemblance flagrante avec les victimes ! Tu ne devrais pas aller à cette conférence de presse !_

_**Prentiss :** Arrêtes Garcia, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'à chaque affaire qu'on traite on peut tous se trouver des ressemblances avec les victimes._

_**Garcia :** Ce ne sont pas que de simples ressemblances Emily ! Et tu le sais ! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler devant les autres, je sais comme ils déjà super protecteurs avec JJ, Seaver et toi, mais si tu fais pas attention..._

_**Prentiss :** Stop arrêtes s'il te plait._

_**Gracia :** Tu es brune, tu es dans la même tranche d'âge, et tu as un poste important..._

_**Prentiss :** On se rappelle plus tard !_

Dans le salon de l'auberge, les profilers commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter, Hotch se décida à aller voire dans sa chambre, il frappa sans aucune réponse de l'autre côté. Morgan arriva derrière lui avec la clé de sa chambre qu'il avait demandé au gérant. Ils entrèrent, la pièce était sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés, on pouvait voir une grande inquiétude dans leur yeux.

**Hotch :** JJ appelles Garcia et demande lui si elle peut localiser son portable. J'aurais dû la raccompagner !

**Morgan :** Ce n'est pas votre faute Hotch, elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon, elle ne vous aurez pas laisser faire.

Ces paroles auraient dû le rassurer et pourtant non, il se sentais entièrement responsable, il était responsable.

Emily était toujours allongée dans cette grande cage, elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour en sortir, ou en tout cas vivante, elle espérait que ses coéquipiers la trouveraient, à temps. Une voie résonna dans toute la pièce.

**Homme :** Aller debout !

**Prentiss :** Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous !

**Homme :** Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, petite sotte ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Une puissante décharge électrique se dégagea de son collier, tout son corps tremblait, elle cria de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux...

Elle se retrouva encore dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, l'homme était revenu un plateau en main avec le petit déjeuner.

**Prentiss :** On doit aller travailler...

**Homme :** Prends ton temps, ils peuvent attendre.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit. Elle resta en contemplation devant ce sourire qu'il laissait apparaître sur son visage que très rarement. Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et ils restèrent là de longues minutes, toujours trop courtes à leurs yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgan :** On dirait qu'elle n'a même pas passé la nuit ici.

**Reid :** D'après le gérant, elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir._** (En répondant au téléphone)**_ Oui ? Ah Garcia, tu es sur haut-parleur.

**Garcia :** _Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est il passé ?_

**Morgan :** Bébé calmes toi un peu...

**Garcia :** _Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Je l'avais prévenu, je lui ai dit de faire attention ! Expliquez moi !_

**Morgan :** Hier soir, on a été manger au restaurant, à la fin du repas, on voulait boire un dernier verre mais elle était fatiguée donc elle est rentrée.

**Garcia :** _Quoi ? Toute seule ?_

**Morgan :** Hotch a voulu la raccompagner mais elle a refusé.

**Garcia :** _Mais quelle idiote ! Je lui avais dit de faire attention ! Elle collait parfaitement au profil des victimes !_

**Seaver :** Tu sais Garcia, dans chaque affaire qu'on traite...

**Garcia :**_ Stop ! Emily m'a déjà sorti ce discourt ! _

**Reid :** Tu as localisé son portable ?

**Garcia :** _Non pas encore._

**Reid :** Ça devrait pas prendre autant de temps, d'habitude...

**Garcia :** _J'y peux rien moi si dans le trou pommé où vous êtes, y a pas de réseau._

**Hotch :** Très bien tiens nous au courant, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle se demandait combien de temps il lui restait encore, elle essayait de se souvenir, sa tête lui faisait mal, elle avait faim. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, une silhouette apparut. C'était un homme petit, blond avec une mine plutôt triste, il avait pas l'apparence d'un tueur en série.

**Prentiss :** Vous !

_Flash back :_

_Au restaurant, la veille au soir._

_**Homme :**__ Vous désirez un dessert Madame ?_

_**Prentiss :**__ Non merci, juste un café s'il vous plait._

_Ce soir là, elle avait trouvé ce serveur étrange, elle avait senti toute la soirée qu'il l'avait observée, épiée._

**Hotch :** C'est forcement quelqu'un qu'elle a déjà croisé.

**JJ :** Ça fait toujours trop de monde si on prend en compte la conférence de presse.

**Morgan :** Il faut passer en revu tous les endroits où elle a été.

**Seaver :** Elle a été au poste de police, à la conférence de presse...

**Hotch :** Chez les familles des victimes, chez le légiste...

**Rossi :** Au restaurant...

**Hotch :** On va se séparer, JJ, Reid passez en revu toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes pendant la conférence de presse. Seaver et Morgan occupez vous du poste de police, soyez discrets. Rossi et moi, on s'occupe du reste.

**Homme :** Je vous ai apporté à manger.

**Prentiss :** Je n'ai pas faim.

**Homme :** Quel est votre nom ?

**Prentiss :** Donnez moi le votre et je vous donnerais le mien.

**Homme :** Pas question !

**Prentiss :** Nous connaissons tout les deux l'issue de cette situation, vous avez rien à craindre si vous me le donnez.

**Homme :** En effet, vous avez raison, vous l'emporterez dans votre tombe. Je m'appelle John.

**Prentiss :** Emily.

**John :** Mangez ! Mon frère va s'énerver sinon. Tout est emballé, je n'ai rien mis dans la nourriture, vous n'avez rien à craindre pour l'instant.

Il partit, la laissant seule avec un misérable sandwich emballé. C'est vrai qu'elle avait très faim, et si elle devait tenter de sortir d'ici par elle-même, il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé ici, mais elle savait que plus elle passait de temps dans cet endroit, moins elle avait de chances d'en sortir vivante. Elle réfléchissait, elle faisait le tour de son existence et arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle avait consacré toute sa vie à son travail, elle le regretta amèrement. Ses amis et collègues vont surement la pleurer quelques temps, mais elle n'avait pas construit de famille, où chaque membre déborde d'amour les uns envers les autres, et où la douleur de la perte est tellement grande et constante, qu'à chaque jour de leur vie la souffrance de l'absence se fait ressentir.

_Flash Back :_

_C'était une soirée entre filles entre deux enquêtes. Elles dinaient tranquillement en se remémorant des anecdotes, qui intéressèrent beaucoup la nouvelle recrue. Elles en avaient besoin, de se retrouver afin d'oublier qu'il existe sur cette Terre des êtres capable d'autant d'atrocités._

_**Seaver :** JJ tu m'impressionnes, tu arrives à être au top au travail et en même temps à gérer une vie de famille._

_**JJ :** Will est très compréhensif, il est du métier._

_**Garcia :** C'est la meilleure !_

_**JJ :** J'ai pas grand mérite les filles, comme je vous le disait c'est Will qui est génial._

_**Garcia :** Fausse modeste ! Regarde nous trois, à fond dans le boulot sans aucune vie sentimentale, on est désespérantes !_

_**Prentiss :** Nous trois ? Ça a l'air d'aller avec Kevin, non ?_

_**Garcia :** Non pas tellement, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir._

_**JJ :** Et toi Emily quelqu'un en vu ?_

_**Prentiss (en rigolant):** Non désolée, j'ai rien de croustillant pour vous ce soir, les filles !_

_**Garcia : **Oh aller ! Je suis sure qu'il y a quelqu'un dont tu rêves en secret !_

_**JJ :** Ça m'étonnerait même pas, c'est une petite cachottière lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie privée._

_**Garcia :** C'est Hotch qui déteint sur toi ma pauvre ! Oh mon Dieu pas lui quand même ?_

_**Prentiss (en s'étouffant avec sa nourriture) :** Non ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_**Garcia : **Je sais pas trop..._

_**JJ :** Il est bizarre avec toi depuis quelques temps, et me regarde pas comme ça, on l'a tous remarqué ! Je crois qu'il commence à tourner la page, mais d'après Rossi, il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais ça va venir._

_**Prentiss :** Vous délirez complètement !_

_**Seaver :** Je suis sure que ça ne te dérangerait pas ! Rien qu'à vous regarder..._

_**Prentiss :** Là n'est pas la question, vous..._

_**JJ :** Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas ! _

_JJ, Seaver et Garcia se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. _

Pendant ce temps là, les autres profilers s'activaient pour trouver des renseignements. Ils piétinaient, cela les exaspérait, ils savaient que le temps était compté.

Hotch et Rossi étaient tous les deux dans une pièce à part.

**Hotch :** Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect dans les dossiers des familles des victimes.

**Rossi :** Et moi rien du côté du légiste. Il reste plus qu'à faire un tour au restaurant d'hier soir.

**Hotch:** J'espère que les autres ont des suspects...

**Rossi :** Ils nous auraient prévenu.

**Hotch :** Je sais...

**Rossi :** Elle tiendra le coup jusqu'à notre arrivée, c'est une femme forte et ce n'est plus une petite fille. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute Aaron, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé la raccompagner de toute façon.

**Hotch :** Je sais... Mais j'aurais dû le faire quand même ! S'il se passe quelque chose...

**Rossi :** Arrêtes de te rendre responsable !

**Hotch :** On aurait du faire attention à sa ressemblance avec les victimes !

**Rossi : **Tu ne t'en veux pas parce que tu te sens responsable de son enlèvement, tu t'en veux parce que s'il lui arrive malheur, tu penses que tu n'arriveras plus jamais à tourner la page et à aimer à nouveau !

**Hotch :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Rossi :** Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! On l'a tous vu sauf vous deux ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus complices depuis quelques temps, et ne dis pas le contraire, seulement vous êtes beaucoup trop respectueux des règles pour vous en rendre compte ! Ce genre de choses de se contrôle pas, si tu veux être à nouveau heureux, et Dieu sait comme tu le mérites, tu dois passer au delà de tout ça, de toutes ces stupides règles de bureau. Tu as le droit d'être heureux Aaron, Haley l'aurait voulu, ne passe pas à côté de cette chance.

Hotch ne savait pas quoi répondre face au discourt de son ami, au fond il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il avait du mal à voir sa relation avec Prentiss sous cet angle là.

**Hotch :** Rien ne montre que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi.

**Rossi **_**(avec un sourire)**_** :** Crois moi, en vous regardant, ça ne fait aucuns doutes.

Hotch était un peu gêné d'avoir cette conversation avec Rossi, ils ne parlaient que très rarement de leur vie sentimentale, en prenant soin d'éviter les détails.

Ils partirent pour le restaurant, les paroles de Rossi raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il pensa qu'il avait surement raison, il espérait tellement la retrouver vivante.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle avait finalement décidé de manger, elle reprenait tout doucement des forces, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici... Elle observa la pièce, au delà de sa cage, elle vit des petits points lumineux à chaque coin de la pièce, « surement des caméras » pensa t-elle. La réalité lui arriva comme une grande gifle dans la figure, l'espoir qu'elle sorte d'ici par elle-même était très minime, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les autres viennent la chercher, en espérant qu'ils arrivent à temps...

**Homme :** Je vois que tu as mangé ce que je t'ai préparé.

**Prentiss **_**(entrant dans son jeu)**_: Oui et merci c'était très bon.

**Homme :** Je vois aussi que tu as appris les bonnes manières...

Emily resta silencieuse, elle vit la porte de sa cage s'ouvrir, elle préféra ne pas bouger sentant que c'était un piège...

**Homme :** Viens donc me rejoindre...

Toute l'équipe était réuni dans la salle de conférence du poste de police.

**Hotch :** Alors des suspects ?

**Morgan :** Tout le monde est clean au poste de police...

**Reid :** Et nous aucunes des personnes présentes à la conférence de presse ne correspond au profil établi.

**JJ :** Et de votre côté ?

**Rossi :** Rien, mais il nous reste à interroger quelques employés, ils sont convoqués dans une heure.

**Morgan :** Yep, mon joli rayon de soleil, tu es sur haut-parleur.

_**Garcia : **Vous allez m'adorer ! Voir même m'aimer !_

**Morgan :** On t'aime déjà princesse, raconte nous tout...

_**Garcia :** J'ai fait de longues longues recherches mes trésors !_

**Hotch :** Garcia, à l'essentiel s'il te plait.

_**Garcia :** J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose, j'ai localisé le portable d'Emily ! Et ça n'a pas été chose facile !_

**Hotch :** Tu as un nom?

_**Garcia :** En fait pas exactement... J'ai très vite perdu le signale._

**Hotch :** Une adresse ?

_**Garcia :** Le restaurant où vous avez été hier soir !_

**Morgan :** Elle avait son portable en sortant j'en suis sur.

**Seaver :** Qui avez vous interrogé ?

**Rossi :** Le patron du restaurant et certaines serveuses, ils ne correspondaient pas au profil par contre ils reste trois employés qui ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui sont convoqués.

**JJ :** Comment s'appellent-ils ?

**Hotch : **Kevin Wave, John Mattews et Antony Bariss.

**Reid :** Attendez ! Ce restaurant, il fait des plats à emportés ? Garcia, tu as moyen de savoir si les victimes en ont commandé ?

_**Garcia : **Pas si elles ont payé en liquide, ce qui est surement le cas._

**Hotch : **Recherche entre nos trois suspects lesquels livrent, et croise leurs déplacements avec les endroits où ont séjourné les victimes.

_**Garcia : **Bien monsieur, je fais le plus vite possible._

Les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, elle fut totalement éblouie, ses yeux mirent du temps à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'osa pas bouger, franchir la porte de sa prison de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière.

**Homme :** Dépêches toi un peu, je n'aime vraiment pas attendre !

Emily se décida à sortir, elle détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait elle était très sale, les murs et le sol étaient recouvert de trainées noires, la salle ressemblait à un séjour, un petit canapé et une télévision étaient disposés dans un coin de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient verrouillées et les volets fermés, aucunes issues possible. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit...

**Morgan :** Hotch ! Les trois hommes sont arrivés, on commence à les interroger ?

**Hotch :** Non, ça sert à rien, on attend le coup de fil de Garcia.

**Morgan :** Ok.

Tous les profilers attendaient dans la salle des conférences, tous montraient des signes d'impatience, cette attente où toutes ces minutes nous donne l'impression qu'elles se transforment en longues et interminables heures. Le téléphone de Hotch sonna...

Ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté de la porte la figea de stupeur. Elle sentit cette déchirante décharge l'envahir, elle s'écroula sur le sol...

Il faisait nuit, elle était rassurée de le sentir à ses côtés, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient ouvertes et elle était recouverte d'un seul drap.

**Homme :** Tu ne dors pas ?

**Prentiss :** Si.

**Homme :** Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à te croire.

**Prentiss : **C'est simple je parle dans mon sommeil.

**Homme **_**(en la prenant dans ses bras)**_** :** Tu es gelée !

**Prentiss :** Je suis malade.

**Homme :** Non, tu as l'air terrorisée, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Prentiss :** J'en sais rien, des fois j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de disparaître.

**Homme :** Tu ne vas pas disparaître, je t'en empêcherais !

**Prentiss :** Mais tu n'es qu'un rêve...

**Homme **_**(en resserrant son étreinte et la berçant)**_** :** Chuuuuut... respire...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hotch :** On t'écoute Garcia.

_**Garcia :** J'ai que des bonnes nouvelles ! C'est ce John Mattews qui a effectué les mêmes déplacements, en plus, il a un 4x4 rouge ce qui soutient les dires du témoin du dernier meurtre._

**Hotch : **Tu as une adresse ?

_**Garcia :** Attendez j'ai pas fini, il a un frère ainé, Logan, qui se déplace en fauteuil roulant, apparemment suite à un accident de voiture, et c'est pas le plus bizarre. C'est lui qui conduisait, sa sœur cadette était du côté passager et devinez à quoi elle ressemblait ? _

**Rossi :** Aux victimes ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ?

_**Garcia :** Morte sur le coup. J'ai poursuivi mes recherches et j'ai télécharger le dossier médical de ce Logan, et le pire mes poussins, c'est que d'après les médecins, il s'est parfaitement rétabli de ses blessures._

**Morgan :** Et donc ?

_**Garcia :** Il ne devrait plus se balader en fauteuil ! De plus, leur père est parti lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et leur mère est morte d'un cancer, c'est Logan qui a pris en charge son frère et sa sœur, mais sa sœur Elli ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de sa mère. Avant l'accident de voiture, elle était renfermée sur elle même et avait des tendances suicidaires._

**JJ :** Une adresse ?

_**Garcia :** Elle est déjà sur votre GPS. Faites attention, et ramenez la moi vivante !_

**Hotch :** Bon travail Garcia, merci. Aller on y va !

Emily se réveilla en sursaut, elle commençait à perdre espoir. Lorsqu'elle aperçut ce visage, elle de pu s'empêcher de prendre peur, il était répugnant dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait le regard tellement froid et sans pitié, sa corpulence étant beaucoup trop développée, il se déplaçait en fauteuil électrique, il devait peser plus de 200 kg. Son seul moyen de contrôler ses victimes était ce collier électrique qui délivre une telle puissante décharge que n'importe qui se trouverait à terre. Prentiss fut soudainement prise de vertiges, elle essaya de se lever mais en vain, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer, la fin était proche.

**Logan :** Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? C'est sans doute ton déjeuné, dedans il y avait une surprise, disons une drogue, histoire de te calmer un peu. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'ici, inutile d'essayer.

**Prentiss :** Qui êtes vous ?

**Logan :** Savoir qui je suis ne te seras pas d'une grande utilité, trésor.

**Prentiss :** Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

**Logan :** Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Moi je ne demande qu'à te combler.

**Prentiss :** Qu'avez vous fait aux autres ? Les parties de leur corps que vous leur avez enlevé ?

**Logan :** Elles sont ici, elles sont en moi, trésor. Je leur expliquais que je voulais les rendre heureuse, que je les comprenais, que je pouvais les aider. Elles affirmaient toutes le contraire, elles s'obstinaient, elles ne faisaient aucuns efforts. J'espère que toi au moins tu seras plus maligne.

**Prentiss :** C'est en m'enfermant dans une cage que vous voulez me rendre heureuse ?

**Logan :** Ça n'a rien d'une cage ma chère Emily. Je sais qu'au premier abord c'est l'impression que ça donne, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bien au contraire. C'est une forteresse qui nous protège du monde extérieur, on a tout ce dont on a besoin et s'il y a un truc qui manque, on le commande.

**Prentiss :** Vous allez le payer cher, des gens sont partis à ma recherche, vous savez !

**Logan :** oh elles disent toutes ça, à chaque fois c'est pareil... Sauf que ça n'arrive jamais.

**Prentiss **_**(au bord des larmes)**_** :** Ils vont me trouver...

**Logan :** Tu te fais des illusions, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ou tu es. Tu n'as pas laissé le moindre indices, comme toutes les autres avant toi. Bien entendu, si jamais tu as laissé des traces, et si par malheur quelqu'un viendrait à fouiner par ici, et bien je serais obligé de faire le nécessaire. Tu comprends ?

**Prentiss :** Il n'y a aucunes traces...

**Logan :** Je n'en doute pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue, elle aperçut des clés suspendues à son poignet par un bracelet, elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour réagir...

Elle mordit sa main et tira sur le bracelet. Elle ramassa au plus vite les clés éparpillées sur le sol et alla se réfugier dans la pièce voisine en coinçant la porte afin qu'il ne puisse pas entrer. Les décharges électriques se déchainaient, elle essaya d'encaisser le temps de trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir le cadenas qui fermait son collier. Elle hurlait de douleur, lorsqu'enfin elle put le retirer, on put voir dans ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici, une lueur d'espoir.

**Logan **_**(hurlant de colère)**_** :** Sale petite trainée, tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Prentiss inspira un bon coup et regarda autour d'elle, il y avait une autre porte au fond de la salle. C'était un petit établit, tous les miroirs de la pièce étaient brisés. Elle voulut fouiller dans les placards mais ils étaient fermés, elle essaya donc de les ouvrir avec les clés qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle réussit à en ouvrir quelques uns, elle trouva une photo de famille, elle reconnu son jeune frère puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur deux femmes, elle en déduisit que la plus âgée était sa mère et la plus jeune... sa sœur. Elle se demanda ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Elle continua à fouiller et vit un certificat de décès, celui de sa mère. Elle trouva aussi plusieurs comptes rendus d'un psychologue au nom de Elli Mattews racontant la profonde détresse de l'adolescente face à la mort de sa mère, puis une coupure de journal annonçant un tragique accident de voiture où le frère ainé était au volant et la jeune sœur morte sur le coup. En poursuivant ses recherches on put voir soudainement un profond dégout sur son visage, elle avait aperçut plusieurs livres sur le cannibalisme. Un coup de feu derrière elle la fit réagir, elle regarda à la va vite dans les derniers tiroirs et aperçut une arme avec une seule balle dans le chargeur, elle la prit et sortit par l'autre porte.

**Logan :** Tu as posé tes grosses pattes sur mes affaires personnelles. Tu es l'invitée la plus mal élevée que j'ai jamais vu !

Elle aboutit sur un petit couloir, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la porte avec son fauteuil beaucoup trop large. Elle entra dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit débarra, lorsqu'elle aperçut un miroir intact, une idées lui vint à l'esprit.

**Prentiss :** C'est un peu gonflé de votre part de me dire ça ! J'ai du mal à me sentir concernée, par les remontrances d'un tueur en série, cannibale à ses heures perdues, affreusement laid et obèse de surcroit ! Vous étiez différent avant, j'ai pas raison ? Mais vous avez toujours été un désaxé narcissique avec un gros problème de sur-poids ! Ça, ça s'arrangera pas ! La différence c'est qu'il y a quelques années vous vous sentiez pas aussi seul et malheureux, tout a commencé avec votre petite sœur !

**Logan :** Fermes ta grande gueule, tu m'entends ?

**Prentiss :** Vous vous souvenez quand vous pouviez encore marcher, à l'époque où vous vous barricadiez dans ce trou pourri à tuer et débiter des victimes ! C'était il y a un bon bout de temps ! Vous jubiliez en construisant cette prison, hein ? Sauf que le temps que tu finisses ta forteresse, vous étiez trop gros pour votre baignoire ! Vous vous êtes retrouvé coincé dans votre propre piège ! Comme une araignée coincée dans sa propre toile !

**Logan :** Je t'ai dit de la fermé !

**Prentiss :** Vous avez cassé tous les miroirs quand vous passiez encore les portes mais ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas vu dans une glace ? Voilà donc à quoi vous ressemblez !

Emily glissa le miroir dans le couloir, il était hors de lui, il tira un coup de fusil dans celui-ci qui se brisa en une multitude d'éclats. Contre toute attente il réussit à se lever et se dirigea dangereusement vers Emily...

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de derrière qui menait vers l'extérieur mais elle était verrouillée. Elle prit son arme en main et attendit qu'il passe le pas de la porte. Tout se passa alors très vite, il y eut un grand fracas, des coups de feu...


End file.
